Chapter 10 (manga)
"Timetable" is the 10th chapter of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga. It's divided into four parts. Hugh and Dalian leave the Disward mansion to know more about a ghost train that should not exist. It's said that it's the same luxurious train involved in a tragic accident twelve years ago.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 10. __TOC__ Summary Part I A young assistant is trying to start a conversation with the engineer while operating a train. The engineer answers a call coming from the passenger car. Then, he uses a coal shovel to knock the assistant down. He destroys the brake system and the regulating valve of the train. The vehicle was reaching a dangerous downhill. At that speed, it would definitely derail. The assistant tries to stop him, only to be pushed off the train. Before hitting the ground, he’s pulled into a void by countless arms. The engineer lets out a maniac laughter. The imminent tragedy was featured in the newspapers. Kamilla observes the photo of her mother she had hid behind the fireplace in order to prevent her father from seeing it. Meanwhile, Hugh and Dalian were sit on a bench of a train station. Although the Biblioprincess is complaining about the dark, the cold and her empty stomach, she’s determined to see the ghost train. Even the local police have asked them to investigate the sightings. Dalian is so bored that she’s wishing to have Kamilla around. However, Hugh mentions that her grandfather would never allow her to ride a train. After all, her mother died in a train accident long ago. A maid has prepared a meal for Kamilla, but the young woman was nowhere to be seen. Kamilla left her home in secret to board a train. Back to Hugh and Dalian, they continue to discuss about the ghost train. It should be a luxurious vehicle with a dining coach. It’s been twelve years since trains like that don’t run through that line, all because of an accident that took the lives of a noble and a celebrity. The train that was spotted there shouldn’t exist, since it looked exactly like the one that derailed. Dalian catches Hugh smirking the same way Wes used to do when he was interested in a case. A few meters away, Hugh sees a bandaged man checking his watch, as if waiting for a train. He didn’t seem to be a railroad official, nor a tourist. The mysterious man could only be waiting for the ghost train. Dalian notices that he’s holding the Timetable. Before Hugh can reach him to ask some questions, he hears a locomotive approaching. From the dark tunnel, the ghost train shows up amongst magical smoke. It was exactly as the Timetable specified. The bandaged man jumped onto the train and Dalian urged Hugh to follow him. She wants to lay her hands on the Phantom Book. Hugh lifted the little girl up and grabbed the handrail at the rear end of the vehicle. The station became deserted once again. Part II Hugh barely boarded the train in safety, making Dalian very worried. Hugh is slapped in the face after teasing her about her kindness. It was a dangerous spot to stand, since the train was accelerating. However, the door in front of them was locked. Hugh tries to kick it open, but someone opens it from the inside. The cheerful little girl watch Hugh and Dalian collapsed on the floor. She introduces herself as KK, revealing only her initials, since her grandfather told her to not tell her name to strangers. KK and Dalian are soon arguing with each other about who’s taller. Now that they were inside the train, Hugh and Dalian could look for the man carrying the Phantom Book. KK is fascinated by the duo and their investigation. However, they don’t give too much attention to the child. The blonde little girl gets angry and blurts out about a murder that would happen on the train. After all, a detective was searching the passenger cars for an escaped prisoner. Ghost train.jpg|Hugh and Dalian board the ghost train. Argument.png|Dalian and KK argue with each other. Ryze (2).jpg|The bandaged man introduces himself as Heizer Hayling. KK and Dalian fall when the vehicle gains speed once again. From the car in front of them, a gunshot is heard. The owner of the Timetable was trying to stop the train, but he had been restrained by the detective. The latter thought he was dealing with the murderer who escaped prison. The bandaged man affirms to be Heizer Hayling, the engineer assistant who was operating the locomotive twelve years ago, when everyone aboard met their ends. According to Dalian, the Timetable contained the records of every train route from the past, present and future. Hugh believes that all the passengers inside the ghost train are probably already dead. Part III Inside a train during a snowy night, Kamilla mourns her mother. She cries, exposing the scars of her right arm. Aboard the ghost train, the detective seized the Timetable as evidence of a possible crime committed by Heizer. The Phantom Book quickly goes out of control, since he’s not being held by its owner. Hugh shoots the dark energy that emerges from the pages to no avail. A conductor is pushed through a window out of the train. Heizer closes the Phantom Book before it consumes the detective. Dalian approaches him to ask how he obtained the Timetable. Heizer runs away before answering. Hugh follows him to the exterior part of the vehicle. Meanwhile, the detective decides to capture Heizer once again after coming back to his senses. Dalian, however, tells him that Heizer is not the murderer he is looking for. The bandaged man is crawling on top of the cars. He doesn’t want to miss the opportunity given by the girl he met. He’s heading to the driver’s compartment, wishing to correct the events of twelve years ago. Pointing his gun at him, Hugh blocks his way to obtain some answers. Heizer affirms that even if the identities of all passengers were checked, they still wouldn’t find the murderer that escaped prison. The detective is interrogating Dalian, but it’s KK who gives him an important clue. It’s possible that the criminal is hiding in the driver’s compartment. The police wouldn’t investigate there. Heizer is certain of that, because he was operating that train twelve years ago. On that occasion, he was killed by the engineer. The detective remembers that the murderer had experience working in a mountain railway. The official uses the speaking tube to check KK’s hypothesis. This only puts pressure on the criminal, who increases the speed of the train. The young Heizer had just been knocked down by the jailbreaker in disguise. With the brake system destroyed and the steam pressure to the maximum, the train would have the same fate from twelve years ago, doomed to derail on a long downhill. Heizer affirms that he could stop the train if he sacrificed himself. Timetable Curse.jpg|The Phantom Book reacts to the detective. Hugh Ryze.jpg|Heizer is stopped by Hugh. Part IV Heizer has no use for the Timetable anymore, so he hands it over to Hugh. He disconnects the locomotive from the passenger cars. The emergency brakes should suffice to stop the train. Hugh watches as Heizer going away with the locomotive. The men exchange salute. During his last moments, after the train crashed, Heizer felt like he was released from a nightmare thanks to the angel or demon that gave him the Timetable to save the passengers. Dalian and KK soon learn about his fate. The blonde girl realizes that the train was not stopping, since it accelerated too much. Even then, she still had a cheerful smile on her face, something that she learned from her mother. Dalian, in turn, decides that Heizer’s efforts wouldn't be in vain. Following her instructions, Hugh opens the Timetable. In the future, that railway will have a new path that could take them towards the mountaintop. When Hugh opened the Labyrinth Library, a railway of light appeared beneath the wheels of the train, preventing it from derail. KK introduces herself once again as Kamilla Sauer Keynes. The little girl, worried about her mother, wants to return to the passenger car. Because the train was running on an alternative track, the magic from the Phantom Book was going out of control. Hugh and Dalian would be sent to their original era. They promise to meet Kamilla once again. The sun was up when Kamilla got off the train. As soon as she met her mother, she began to cry without knowing why. Meanwhile, Hugh and Dalian were paying his respects to Heizer Hayling, the engineer assistant who prevented a train tragedy on the Highland Railway.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 10. Railway of Light.jpg|The ghost train runs on a railway of light. Railway of Light (2).jpg|Hugh and Dalian return to their original era. Trivia * The panel that introduces the young Kamilla is inspired by an illustration from the light novel. Child Kamilla.png|Child Kamilla, light novel version. Child Kamilla (manga).jpg|Child Kamilla, manga version. References Category:Manga Chapters